Delicate
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: RamaniTerry. Something I was going to write ages ago but never did. It's set after Ramani's final scene and set to the song that was playing in her last episode 'Delicate' by Damien Rice. Please review!


**Delicate**

Summary: RamaniTerry. Something I was going to write ages ago but never did. It's set after Ramani's final scene and set to the song that was playing in her last episode - 'Delicate' by Damien Rice. Please review! If you like it I've got an idea for another RT songfic! Vikki x x x

_We might kiss when we are alone  
__  
When nobody's watching_

_We might take it home_

_We make out when nobody's there_

_It's not that we're scared_

_It's just that it's delicate._

Terry Perkins climbed into his car and turned on the engine. The blast of warm air from the heater was a blessing after the harsh winter evening outside. As he had turned on the ignition the radio had cut in. The words of the soft song touched a nerve with Terry as he replayed the previous few minutes he had spent with Ramani. He couldn't believe she was going, it had taken him so long to come to understand his true feelings for her and now she was leaving him behind.

_So why do you fill my sorrow_

_With the words you've borrowed_

_From the only place that you've known_

_And why do you sing Hallelujah_

_If it means nothing to you_

_Why do you sing with me at all?_

Ramani de Costa walked along the quiet streets towards the car park where she had left her car earlier that evening. Most of the shops were closed but a few were open, hoping to entice some late night shoppers. Ramani heard a song playing from one of the shops and she stopped. The song sounded familiar and she was sure she had heard it before. Somehow just hearing a few lines from the song made her think of Terry.

She had told him that they could never be anything more than just close friends and even since she had said it she had regretted it. She had watched all of the hopefulness fade from his eyes and she knew that she had hurt him more than he would ever tell her. Ramani was still trying to work out why she had done it.

_We might live like never before_

_When there's nothing to give_

_Well how can we ask for more_

_We might make love in some sacred place_

_The look on your face is delicate._

Terry drove home, back to his empty house. He knew it was his fault that he was alone, if he hadn't have been so foolish he could have been coming home to Ramani or Lucy but he had thrown both of the relationships away. With Ramani it had been over before it had begun. He just wished that he could have told her how he felt but she had dashed his hopes. Terry knew that he was the one to blame and he hated how stupid he had been. He would do anything now to prove to Ramani how much he loved her but he just didn't know what to do.

_So why do you fill my sorrow_

_With the words you've borrowed_

_From the only place that you've known_

_And why do you sing Hallelujah_

_If it means nothing to you_

_Why do you sing with me at all?_

Terry took a can of beer from the fridge and made his way through to the living room. He took a seat in his favourite armchair and reached for the remote control and switched the television on. He flicked aimlessly through the channels, a murder mystery was on one channel, the news on another and the rest were soaps. He turned it off again and went to look through his CD collection next to the Hi-fi. He was about to insert a CD when he heard the doorbell right. Terry looked at his watch and set his beer down on the coffee table. He wondered who it could be and was more than pleasantly surprised when he let his visitor in out of the cold winter night.

"Hey." She smiled, handing him a bottle of red wine.

"Hey, come on in." Terry offered, pointing in the direction of the living room.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't really think before I spoke." She explained, taking a seat on the sofa.

"You've spent too much time with me Ramani!" Terry joked softly.

Ramani shook her head. "No, I haven't, really and now I'm leaving Sun Hill but I don't want to leave you as well." She said.

Terry smiled across at he from the opposite end of the sofa. "You don't have to. Your new office won't be that far from Sun Hill..."

"I know, but it won't be the same as seeing you everyday..." Ramani said.

"Who says you can't?" He asked, leaning forward to meet her lips with his own.

_So why do you fill my sorrow_

_With the words you've borrowed_

_From the only place that you've known_

_And why do you sing Hallelujah_

_If it means nothing to you_

_Why do you sing with me at all?_


End file.
